FAWFUL'S UNIVERSE
by Pollyannamother3
Summary: REQUEST ARE OPEN! Give me an Episode scene and I'll do it! It can be a song. (Fawful-ish ing a song is HARD.)
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe and Mario.  
Steven- Fawful. (Fuchsite on stomach)  
Pearl- Mimi (Ruby,...duh. on forehead.)  
Amethyst- Dimentio (Amazonite on chest)  
Garnet- Antasma (Iolite on hands)  
Ruby- Starlow (Spinel, left hand)  
Sapphire- Dreambert (Tanzanite right hand)  
Connie- Starla (COME AT ME, BRO. I like the possibility of Fawla.)  
Jasper- Bowser.(Rubellite on nose)  
Lapis Lazuli- ...Tec-xx? as a "Human" (Moonstone on back) or Vivian (Lepidocrocite on back)  
Peridot- Crump (Oligoclase on forehead.)  
Greg- Midbus (COME AT MEEEEEEEEEE)  
Rose- Cackletta or Timpani...I think Cacky would make more sense with my Steven (Fuchsite on stomach.)  
Lars- Goombario  
Sadie- Toadette.  
Kiki- Peach  
Jenny- Daisy  
Buck Dewey- *Shrugs* Geno,?  
Sour Cream- Kooper  
Onion-..Koops XD  
Lion- Yoshi?  
Ronaldo-...Popple?...XD  
Peedee- Peasley

* * *

 ** _BRING ON THE DRABBLES!  
_**


	2. BRING ON THE REQUESTS!

Imma take...REQUESTS! Haha! Specify scenes and such, and the episode and I'll try to get on it! Bring it my paps!


	3. Jail Break

**_THIS WAS REQUESTED BY FANFICLOVINGPERSON! THX!_**

* * *

A light male hum...

Fawful groaned, as he held his eye. He rolled to his side and felt for his glasses. He looked around, his eye burning. "Dimentio? Luigi?" He grabbed his spiral glasses, and put them on despite one lense being broken. He remembered the two circular gems falling onto the beach, "Antasma!" He stood up, and ran forwards. He was stopped by a large yellow wall. "AHHH!" A girl screamed. It had to be female.

He looked around, to see her. He saw the sanctums of the large spacecraft, and that only. He looked to the side. "If can be having the reaching of the panel, I-" He reached for the panel, to hack it, when he hand passed through with a shock. He let out a noise of surprise, and withdrew his hand. "Whating?" He poked it, and it rippled like water when he gave it a touch, spreading thin yellow lines on his pale green skin. "That has much grossness!" His voice garbled, as he stepped through.

He straightened his cloak, and stated. "That had much more simplicity than I had thinking." He remembered the task at hand. "The gems of crystal!" He began to run, looking in each cell. His eyes landed on a girl, who seemed to be just as yellow as the cage. She was holding her head, as Fawful looked around. "Uh, do you require assistance?" Startled by his voice, the girl flinched and looked up quickly. Her hair was pinned up with a star clip, and she wore a yellow mini-skirt. On her left hand, one could see a Zircon.

She stared at the boy for a moment, before screaming out. "WELP, ISN'T THIS THE BEST DAY!?" She banged her fist on the wall, making Fawful fall over. She held her head, as Fawful got back to his feet. He took a step forwards. "Would you like the assistance that is mine?" She screamed at him. "No!-I mean…" She closed her eyes. "Go away!" She turned her head, and crossed her arms, shaking. Fawful's eyebrow creased as he moved to leave.

The girl then soon realized. "Hey, hold up! You're out!" She stood up, as he turned back. "What kind of fancy things did you do to get past the field?" Fawful explained. "I tried to have hackage, but,-" He moved his hand to the screen. The girl shook her head, quickly. "No wait! Don't Fa-" He put his hand through, shocking her. "It's….safe?" He moved his hand out, as she tried to do the same. Her form frizzed, as she called in pain. "AW!" She held her hand. "What's going on?" She glared at Fawful. A regal, young-ish, male voice rang out. It was an enchanting melody. But it was so far away. Fawful looked around, as the girl gasped. "Someone has singing…." The girl's eyes became glassy. "Dreambert…." She turned to him. "Let me out!" She demanded. Before he could talk, she continued. "Please! I need to find Tanzanite!" Fawful recognized that as a type of gem. "Is he being a friend to you? I am having the search for my friends too!" She screamed, hysterically. "He's all alone, we need to find him!" He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Have worries that are nonexistent! We will have findage of the friends that are ours!" He made a curtain for her. "TOGETHER!" He garbled.

She slid underneath him, and ran forwards. She completely ignored him! "Heying!" He chased her. They walked out, and she looked around. "I am being Fawful. So who are you being?" She snapped. "Quiet!" She held her temples. "I..can't see…" She looked left and right, before choosing right, hoping to find the source of the singing. Fawful chased her. "Wait up!"

Fawful looked up, at the occupied cells. "What is the amount of gems that are trapped here?" She stated, bluntly. "Don't know, Don't care." In front of a window, she came to a stop. She looked around, as the voice had stopped. "He stopped singing…" She called. "DREAMBERT!?" Fawful looked out the window, and down at his planet. Mother Earth…. His eyebrows creased, as he ran off to catch up with the girl..

They stopped when they saw a silhouette. The girl gasped, but soon realized that this was not the boy he was looking for, nor a boy at all. "Oh, it's you…." Fawful gasped. "Fludd!" She turned around, so he could no longer see the Kyanite on her back. Fawful ran to her, as the unnamed girl paced around. "Kya, I can get you o-" He reached for the field. She quickly stated. "STOP!" Her voice was less artificial, than before. He shook his head. "No. Have no worry, I can-"

"No!" She shook her head. "I don't want your assistance!" She held her arms, playing with the blue mark on her skin.

"I've already made too much trouble…." She smoothed her skirt. "Once we get back to Homeworld...they're going to decide what to do with us." The jane doe yelled. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Before running off. Fawful looked behind him. "Wait!" Before he could run, Fludd got on her legs and stated. "Fawful." She rose her hands. "Whatever it is you're doing. Stop. If we do everything they say,they might go easy on us!" Fawful's cape leapt, as he put his arms up. "But they have much jerkiness!" He gestured behind him. "They hurt my friends!" He gestured to his broken glasses, and his hurting eye. "They had the breakage of my glasses, and hurting of my face!" He gestured to her. "They've got you locked up in a cell like a criminal who stole all the cheese!" She ignored the odd comment, to say. "That's why we can't." He stated. "It is being why we must!" She moved back, and turned away from him, showing him her Kyanite. Fawful looked defeated. "...I will have the coming back." He ran off.

* * *

Soon, he heard the singing again. He ran to a corridor, and down it. He gasped as a door opened. He hid on the side of the wall. There were two stomping footsteps. "We cannot leave yet!" A voice stated. Tec crossed his arms, his Moonstone glimmering on his forehead. He watched as Bowser, or Rubellite, stomped to a cell. "The whole point of coming here, was to check on the cluster!" Bowser swiftly punched the wall. "STOP SINGING!" It even scared Tec. His rubellite darkened, as he pointed at his escortee. "Fuschite takes the cake!" He roared. "Now, get to the bridge! And set a snappy course for Home!:"

Sweating nervously, Fawful watched Tec pass. "Go to earth, they said. It will be so EASY, they said…" He looked into the room, and saw a lone gem. He looked around. His head looked like a pillow. He was dressed in regal clothing, complete with a cape. He closed his eyes, and held his hands together. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh…" He sang, briskly. He was unaffected. Fawful walked to him, and whispered. "I have enjoyment of your song. Are you being Dreambert?" His eyes widened. "You escaped?" He held out his hand, and made it reach through.

Dreambert smiled a bit, "Of course." He stepped through the pass Fawful made. "Thank you, Fawful." He garbled, as he stepped out. "YOU ARE BEING WELCOME!" He heard a shout. "DREAMBERT!?" Fawful's hand was grabbed, and he was pulled at amazing speed. "Come on!" Dreambert hovered a bit, to gain speed, as he kept his eyes closed

He stopped, leaving Fawful with the vertigo, as the girl appeared on the other side of the hub room. He gasped, as her eyes widened. "Starlow!" He let Fawful's hand go, as they ran to each other. With a shaky gasp, they embraced. Starlow pulled a bit back, her hand on Dreambert's cheek. "Did they hurt you?" He couldn't help pressing the hand closer. "No. No. I'm okay. Did they hurt you?" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "Who cares?!" He smiled. "I do!" He kissed the tears away, getting closer to her. He was lifted in the air, and they both laughed. Fawful watched, as they danced. Starlow jumped in the air, as their gems glew and their laughs overlapped one another.

Antasma floated down, crouching in front of large yellow eyes lacked the grey protector. "Fawvul!" He screeked. His outfit was a purple tunic, with a belt around his chest, rather than waist. "Thank you!" One lense of his glasses turned into a star. "Antasma?! You are being a fusion?!" He smiled. "Ohoh! I'm sorry! Ve didn't vant you meeting us this vay…." Fawful scratched his black hair. "Well...Did I have the makings of the first impression that is good?" His head was tilted up, but Antasma's large hand. "Oh, Favful...Ve already love you." A voice roared. "WHERE IS HE?!" Antasma looked to the right. "It's Bovser!" He commanded. "Favful! Find the others, and get to the control bridge!" He shook his head. "I do not have knowledge of their location!" He quickly ruffled his head, his gem glowing a bit. Fawful's eyes glew.

He saw that Dimentio and Luigi were together, a hall away. He blinked. He whispered. "Vision that is Future…" He realized, and looked up at him. "Are you going to have the ability to have the beatings of the one that his Bowser, alone?" Antasma smiled. "I'm never alone." Fawful nodded, as he ran off. Antasma turned around, and saw Bowser stomp over. "Oh great. You're both out, and you're fused again!" His look of disdain, turned into confusion. "Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger! Quit embarrassing yourselves! I know what you really are…" Antasma chuckled. chuckled. "No, you haven't."

He _sang_

He brought his hand to his chest "This is Antasma." He threw his head up. "Back together. And I'm never going dovn at the hands of the likes of you." He pointed at Bowser, Then, smirking like the little star inside him, bragged. "Because, I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying "Let me at him!"

Bowser rose an eyebrow, as they circled each other. "The tvo of us ain't gonna follov your rules." He stopped floating and swiped his hands. "Come at me vithout any of your fancy tools." Bowser primed his weapon. The destabilizer that separated them. "Let's go, Just me and you." Bowser smirked and rushed at him. Antasma brought a hand to his face, getting his visor back. "Let's go, just one on tvo!" Antasma rolled out of the way of the initial jabs. Singing as he backed up. "Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able." He landed on his hand, and flipped onto his stable floating subspace "Can't you see that our relationship is stable?" He kicked at Antasma, but the rational part told him to jump. He did as Bowser tried for his torso.

He waved his finger at him. "But I think you're just mad that you're single." He fell to the ground and spun on his back, kicking the weapon out of his hand. "And you can't stop what ve make together!" He caught it, it clinking against Starlow's Gem, one of his Iolites."Ve are gonna stay like this forever!" He snapped it like a twig. "And if you split us apart, ve'll just come back, bolder." He ran his hands past his hips and over his head, summoning his gauntlets, which now were one solid purple with a yellow ring. "And ve'll always be twice the gem that you are." Bowser summoned his crash helmet as they charged at each other. "I'm made-"

Fawful ran as fast as he could, and saw Luigi and Dimentio. They were back to back, talking. They looked up in surprise.

O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of

They all bolted to the bridge, startling Tec. He pulled out the grabbed it by the handle, growling.

Lo-o-o-ove.

Bowser caught his jab, but he landed a hit on the face. "Lo-o-o-ove." His voice was unwavering as he smashed into the tiles of the large room. "Lo-o-o-ove." He sat up, smiling at his enemy as he charged at the smug one.

Dimentio had Tec in his puppet strings, tied up. " Don't touch that! You idiots don't know what you're doing!" He was ignored as Dimentio yelled. "YOU GOT THIS WEEGEE!" Fawful looked at him, holding the remains of the "feared" weapon in his hands. He sat in the chair, and said. "Okay, Ship. Take us back to Earth!" He stuck his hands IN the board, moaning as his eyes flashed green with data. Fawful heard charging and saw a screen. On it was Antasma and Bowser

Antasma held back his crash-charge. He ducked and punched him into the ceiling. He curled up, into a bright red dash. Antasma caught it, roughly. They went plunging through the ground, and into the Power Core chamber, much like their Core Heart.

He was on his knees, Bowser standing over him. His visor was cracked and his clothing was torn...but not all the way.

"This is vho ve are." He looked up and the grinning Commander. "This is vho I am. And if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again." He stood up, his grey lining both yellow and purple."Because I am a Feeling. And I vill never end!" He summoned his gauntlets again. "And I von't let you hurt my planet, and I von't let you hurt my friends." He was charged at again. With a clink, He jabbed at the head of his helmet. "Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able." He was punched to the ground, but quickly recovered. "Can't you see that my relationship is stable." He swung at Bowser, singing as he backed away from it. "I knov you think I'm not something you're afraid of." He smashed the visor that protected his eye, making him back up in pain. Antasma flipped backwards. "Cause you think that you've seen vhat I'm made of." He spin dashed at the Gem as he leapt away. "But I am even more than the two of them!" He stood up and Bowser spun across the walls. "Everything they care about is what I am." He pinpointed where to get him at. "I am their fury, I am their patience. " He caught him, and without the need of his legs, stopped the impact. "I am a conversation…"

He twisted his heel and threw him into the Power Cell. "I am made-"

Bowser screeched as his back was fried.

O-o-o-of. Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Antasma flew as the sector blew up,making the ship dive. Dimentio lost his grip on Jeff, as Everyone lost balance.

He looked back. "O-o-o-o-of And it's stronger than you."

Tec slammed his gem on the ground, his body encased in a pod. Dimentio tried to tackle him, but the three saw him blast off to Earth.

L-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you.

Antasma came in, as they looked at the Earth, it approaching fast.

They all turned around and shouted. "Antasma/ Iolite!" His visor was light yellow"The ship is going dovn!"

Fawful remembered his promise. "Whating about the one who is Fludd!?" It became purple. "There's no time!"

Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Fludd hugged herself as the ship flamed in the atmosphere.

* * *

The giant-hand shaped space-craft crashed into the sanctuary of the Crystal Gems.. The spaceship exploded and left debris. But in the midst of the destruction, a lone lime green lion ran across the sand, in search of it's young companion. Picking up his struggling energy, he let out a roar to clear away a large green bubble. The bubble shield disappeared allowing the four escapees to stretch. Antasma smiled. "Nice one." Fawful smiled for a moment, before gasped. "Ohing! I cannot have believe that you are being a fusion the time that is all!" Dimentio snickered. "You met Starlow and Dreambert?!" Luigi sighed. "Iol, you're plan…" He shrugged. "Ve vere vaiting for your birthday."

He stood up, and fluffed his cape. "It has fine! I will just have the false surprising,then!" Dimentio laughed, but he was cut off by a clawed hand being torn from the debris. Bowser took deep breathes as the Gems gasped. He fell to his knees, and glared at the four. "Don't...don't think you've won." Yoshi the Lion reared back, ready to pounce. Bowser growled. "You only beat me...because you're a fusion!" Luigi put his hand on his Diopside gem, ready to summon his scepter. "If I had someone to fuse with, I swear i'd s-"

Before his empty threat could be finished, there was the sound of moving debris. With a yelp of exhaustion, Fludd fell onto the ground. Her eyes widened at the sight of Bowser, and her gem glowed, she used her hover nozzle to try to fly away.

Her leg was grabebd, "C'mere, Squirt!" Bowser held her harshly by the wrist. "Aw, why are you flyin' away?"

Fawful gasped, and ran to defend her. "Fludd!" Dimentio grabebd his arm and held him back. Luigi held Fawful's shoulder, and put his hand on Dimentio's back. Dimentio held the child, protectively. Bower squeezed her wrist.

"Kyanite, Listen: Fuse with me!" She looked at him. "What!?" He grabbed her with one hand, mushing her cheeks. "How long have they've kept you here on this miserable hunk of rock?!"

With a yelp, she was dropped to the ground. She looked up at the Crystal Gems. "These gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld!" Antasma held up his gauntlets, and Dimentio's eyes were nearly glowing brighter than the green flames burning around them. Bowser continued. "They kept you prisoner, they used you!" He closed his fists, as the young gem stood.

"Now, take my hand and get revenge!" In the glow of Dimentio's yellow eye, Fawful gulped. "Pleasing, Fludd….Do not have the doing of this."

Silence.

The fire raging.

The shuffle of sand under their feet was audible.

Fludd closed her eyes, and turned around. She offered her hand.. Bowser grinned, and harshly grabbed it. Fawful screamed. "NOING!"

Bowser held her hands tight, as he spun her. With a dip, her gem glowed. He looked at the gems, rather than her blank face. His grin was as monstrous as he was. There forms gave way to light.

It gave a purple glow, as Bowser's gem turned deep purple. A flurry of hair came from the light, as the fusion hit the ground hard. It had 6 sets of arms, 4 acting as legs.

He opened his eyes, all 4 of them, and the Gems were scared witless. With a cackle, one of the fusion's hands drew to the ocean, and a water hand rose. Just when it was about to come down, it grabbed the fusion's own arm and turned to chains. "Huh?" Another came up, and formed another chain on the other arm. "What?!"Two sets of chains made the fusion roar in protest. The Crystal Gems were shocked. The fusion tried to move forwards, but it was dragged to the ocean. They asked themselves. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" There voice shifted to a more female sounding voice. "I'm DONE being everyone's prisoner! Now you're MY prisoner!" Another pair of arms reached out. "AND I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GO!" The fusion screamed as their legs were taken out from underneath them. They clawed, uselessly, at the sand, hoping to grab something. They were dragged into the water, as they screamed. The Gems, and Yoshi, ran up. "Fludd!" Fawful screamed. The female voice rang. "LET'S STAY ON THIS "MISERABLE HUNK OF ROCK" TOGETHER!" Their head went under, and it all fell silent.

Antasma took a deep breath, "Yikes….they vere not good for each other." He felt Luigi grab his arm. Fawful's ringtone began to play. He reached into his cloak, and pulled it out. He answered. "Helloing?" A panicked girl began to call out. "Fawful! W-What's going on?! I got that message!...Fawful?"

* * *

 _ **KEEP THEM COMING. THIS WAS FUN. IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THE FULL EPI THO.**_


	4. Mystic Topaz

_**This was requested by Generalhyna!**_

 _ **Oh, and Lalalo? I don't want to do the full episode, because then for my other AU, i'd have to do it twice! So, I'm going to just do Sardonyx after Sugilite.**_

 _ **Okay...MAYHAP,I may do Tower of Mistakes...Maybe.**_

* * *

Atop the Sky Spire, Luigi, Dimentio, and Fawful stood in the wake of a giant bird. Luigi reached to his gem and summoned a long scepter from it. He twirled it and threw it at the bird. "Ya!" It opened its jaw, and ate the green spector.

Fawful took a step back, scared. "M-m-m-may we flee?" Dimentio was way ahead of him, as he grabbed his arm. "In here!" He was pulled into the central chamber.

Luigi ran in, as the bird dove. They all stared at its beak, as it tried to peck them out like bugs. "It swallowed my scepter!" Fawful grinned. "Have the holding! This has greatness!" He got stares. "You can have the forming of Mystic Topaz!" Dimentio rolled his pupil-less eyes. But he did like that it was basically a super him. The bird flew upwards and pecked at the roof, as the two gems moved adjacent to each other. Fawful sat on his cloak.

Luigi bowed to Dimentio, as their gems began to glow. He stepped back, and spun. He opened his eyes, to look at Dimentio. He had begun to float in the air, spinning recklessly around. "Ugh." He sighed. His boot scuffed as he spun in a circle, face blank. Dimentio lightly pressed his feet to the air, to make it look like he was walking on it, and grabbed Luigi's extended hand. He began to dip, but his hand hit Dimentio's mask, making his hand lose grip. "Nuh!" Luigi yelped, as his head hit the ground. Their forms became a tower of light. Fawful's swirls on his glasses turned to stars. Unfortunately, the tower collapsed. Dimentio sat up, and glared at Luigi. "We can try that again, with less hitting me in the face like a ball thrown across a playing field!" Luigi rolled his eyes. He was the only one who talked _normal talk_

He stated, glaring as well. "It would have worked if your dancing wasn't so floaty and formless!" He stood up, and walked to the Diopside. "Oh, so it's my fault?!" He laughed, but it wasn't lighthearted. "You weren't even trying to sync with my dancing! You should _know_ how I dance by now like the person who teaches dance!" Luigi tried to shove the jester out of his face, and was met with his grabbing his arm with a glare. "HAVE STOPPING!" Fawful screamed, as he stood. He began to walk forwards. "If you two do not have the fusion, the bird of-" He was cut of by the bird breaking through, right above him. "AH!" He screamed, as he was eaten by the bird. His cloak stuck out of the beak. Dimentio and Luigi screamed. "FAWFUL!"

He pulled his cloak free, as he tumbled into the bird's inners. His landed next to some remains, and screamed as he picked up one that resembled a goat. He heard a baa, and looked to a pile of garbage. _This bird will kill itself sooner or later like that…._ But what sparked his voice, was a goat chewing on a bug. "Fawful Jr.!" He ran to the goat, and stared at it. "How are you able to have the eatings at a time of such gravity as this!?" He noticed that the bug he was eating...was the one they were looking for! "The beetle of the sky!" He tried to grab it, but the goat pulled. "Heying! Have the gimme!" There was a distant explosion, making the pile topple. "Oof!" Fawful landed on his rear, but smiled when he saw that he had kept the beetle. "I have joy!" The goat belted like crazy, trying to get it back. "N-No! Have the leaving, pest! You do not deserve the namesake of the one who is Me!"

Suddenly, a black arm pultruded through the bird, and felt around, gently. Fawful screamed, and he got up. He and the goat ran, but two more came through. One of them were green instead. Fawful panicked. "W-w-what's going on?!" The goat was grabbed, and pulled away. "Ah! Fawful Jr.!" He was grabbed, but more gently than he guessed. He was pulled close to a figure, as the bird began to disappear. The figure kicked off, and landed on the water. The goat was dropped.

The figure straightened and adjusted his small cargo. He wore a green poncho-like top, with a blue bottom. His skin was a ebony black, as his gems were green and red. His eyes were blue and yellow. Fawful held his glasses. "M-Mystic Topaz?" Topaz ignored him, as he looked at the bird's remains. The shards became an armada of tiny winged beaks. Fawful screamed as they flew forwards that them.

In avoidance, Mystic Topaz swiftly backflipped away. He slid on the beams of the way up, Fawful screaming the whole way down. With grace, he bounded off of the wall, to the main part of the island, which contained the Warp home. Fawful was set down, and the fusion commanded. Softly but firmly. "Stay back." The fusion walked forwards, and summoned Luigi's scepter, and Dimentio's puppet strings. He brought them up, and fused them into a bow and arrow. With two arms, he drew a light arrow. He aimed at the incoming armada. Fawful stared in awe, as a white light surrounded the dark fusion. The arrow was released, and it exploded in the center of the birds. They all were destroyed and bubbled in a dark gray mesh.

The sound of them being sent away was all that was heard, as he whipped around, and walked to the awe-struck child. He offered a hand, to which he gently took. Fawful stuttered. "D-do you have knowledge of my identity?" Mystic Topaz chuckled. He sang a verse, matching Fawful's tone. " _All i want to have doing. Is see you have the turning into…"_ Fawful's glasses turned to stars. "A man of giantess."

* * *

 _ **Here's Mystic Topaz!**_


	5. Ammolite

**_This was requested by Generalhyna!_**

* * *

The Gems warp into the fray, to which the youngest views out the scenery. There was a massive collection of blue pillars that gave off a glow. "Whoa...Whating kind of place of magic and mystery is this being?" He excitedly pulled on her hoodies strings. "Well-" Dimentio started. Luigi eagerly interrupted. "Oh, I'm so glad you asked! This was once a communication hub for Gem kind." They all walked forwards. Luigi threw his arms up, his bracelets fluttering. "But lately, it's begun transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference!" Antasma stood next to Fawful as he invoked his habit of chewing on his hoodie strings. His eyes widened, understanding. "No! I will have the saving of you television!" He ran at the pillar and hit it. Barely doing anything as he pushed at it.

Dimentio picked her up. "Sorry, but we need a Fawful at least…" He shapeshifted into a slightly taller, more well-built Fawful. The "original" was small but lean, not a lot of muscle or height to do much."THIS strong for the job!" Speaking of original, she gasped and stared, starry eyed and said. "It is being all the me I can be being!" He set the small child down and stretched his figurative muscles. He began to chip at the pillar, grunting slightly. Luigi caught the tiny piece he broke off, also catching his attention. Dimentio transformed back into himself. Luigi crushed it into small bits. "Dimentio,we could be here all day taking out of these pillars individually."

He put on his "You KNOW I'm right" face and pointed to all the pillars. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right..You get that look on your face like a smug older brother..." He looked at Luigi. "Yep, that one." Luigi brought his hand to his forehead. "What we need is a well thought out plan.."

Antasma cut in. "No. Vhat ve need is, Ammolite." Dimentio and Luigi's eyes both widened. "Dimentio, fuse with me." One in elated surprise and one in shock. "Whaat!" They both screamed. Dimentio screamed in excitement. He grabbed Antasma's hand, literally bouncing on his heel. "Yeah! Let's mash it up!" He let go and laughed. "Bigger, badder!" He laughed and spun around.

"Have the holdings!" Fawful ran over to him. "Are you two going to have the formage of a fusion?!" He pointed at them. Dimentio only screamed in excitement, causing Fawful himself to scream in his own elation. "WAIT!" Luigi raised his voice, to make them stop screaming. "Antasma, think about this." He put his hands up and put them down. "You and Dimentio can be a bit…" He half crossed his arms. "Unstable,when your personalities combine." He put his hands on his chest, almost pleading. "We need to be careful, Fuse with me instead." Antasma put his hand on the smaller male's shoulder, closing it in his skin. "Ve don't need to be careful, ve just need to be huge."

Antasma walked away, to get ready. "Aw yeah!" Dimentio ran, excitedly. "Let's wreck this joint like a large metal ball from an awful song!" Luigi huffed and turned his head, as Fawful watched excitedly.

"Synchronize…" Antasma's gems glew a deep purple, giving off a chill vibe as he gyrated. Luigi covered Fawful's eyes, blushing profusely. He moved his hands back. "Hey, Lui,I wanna have sight!" He said, He may be a smart kid, but he was an innocent smart kid.

Antasma gyrated and turned to the side, hands waved down. Dimentio shook his shoulder's to and fro. His serious expression turned elated and ready as his face lit up with the glow of his gem. Antasma walked forwards and snapped. He waved his hand as he bent down signaling for Dimentio to come at him. Dimentio spun and ran his hand through his puffy mop of hair. He quickly acrobat to Antasma, as said taller male held out his arms, for him to jump into.

There forms blew into light. Two columns of light form a dragon that breathes it's flame, to reveal some eyes. A pair of cat-eye glasses click into place as the fusion laughed. Only one eye could be seen.

Ammolite cackled. He was over 40 feet tall, and wore a torn poncho. He had one eye proudly showing, from all of his 5. He wore deep orange boots, and an "Ammolite." gem was embedded proudly on his chest. Ammolite cracked his knuckles with one set of his arms, as he looked down at Fawful and Luigi. "I forgot how GREAT it felt to be me!" He promptly plucked a happy and elated face. Fawful looked up at him.

"That is the one being Ammolite?" He smiled at her. "You got it, bean." He bent down to his level. "Ey, Kid. Vanna see something cool?" He drank up that look, that spark in her eyes. "YESING!" He jumped in the air.

He wasted no time, with that. He summoned Antasma's gauntlets and threw them in the air. They locked "Hands" and Ammolite caught them with Dimentio's strings. It fell to the ground with a satisfying bang. He gasped loudly in excitement, her eyes big and bright.

"You like that, little man?" She pointed at it. "Are you going to have the smashing of many items with your vail like thing?" He grinned, showing his fang-like shark teeth. "That's the plan! Where should I start?" He asked. He held the whip-part of his flail with both of his right arms. He pointed at the closest one. "Do that one!" He, again, wasted no time. He pulled the flail up and swung it at the pillar, destroying it. He continued this. Luigi protectively stood next to Fawful. "Fawful, I think we should go." She jumped and took a step back. "No way! This is awesome!" His large, but young mind was to intraled with the awesome to see the danger. Ammolite hit a pillar, sending debris close to them.

"Watch it!" Luigi screamed. He kicked a boulder in two,before it could hit them.

A smaller rock caught Fawful's attention. Literally, it hit him in the eye, chipping his glasses. He fell over with a alarmed shout. "Fawful!" Luigi cried in worry. He looked up at Ammolite with creased eyebrows. "Ugh, you're just too much!" Ammolite only retorted. "Maybe you're just too little!" Luigi huffed. "Fawful, we're going." He picked him up, ready to drag him away from this..terrible influence! "Whating? But I have finess!" He stepped onto the warp pad. "Whating about Ammolite?"

"He can find his own way home!" He sighed in disappointment as they warped off, just in time. Because some debris broke the warp pad.

* * *

 _ **Imma do Sardy next.**_


	6. Mawsitsit

_**You know I'm having fun when I have to look up actual gems to find Ideas... This was requested by Generalhyna!**_

* * *

Yoshi the Lion warped into the Communication Hub, the gems on his back. He collapsed due to their respective weights. His mane glew, and revealed Fawful. He regained his breath, and straightened his glasses, as they were getting off. He looked at his lion, and petted his head. "Are you being okay, Yoshi?" He growled, happy that the weight was off his back. Antasma looked up, and floated forwards. "It's as I feared…" The columns were re-stacked, and functional. Luigi walked forwards at them, and looked up. "I-It seems that Tec X-X had SOMEHOW repaired the Communication Hub!" Luigi observed the crumbly foundation. "Well, not all of it." Fawful nodded. "So, we just need to have the wrecking of it again, no?"

He gasped and turned to Dimentio. "You should have the forming of Ammolite!" Dimentio held his arm, smiling a bit. Luigi looked afraid. "Yeah? Well, It's up to Iolite…" He smiled, and stretched. "What do you say 'Tas? Shall we mash it up like peach cobbler?" Antasma stated. "No." Dimentio's eyes dimmed. "But, don't we need to be huge like last time?"

Antasma turned to the smaller, and his yellow eyes glowed. " Last time vas a disaster. Last time ve fused, Ammolite vent berserk." Luigi held his arm. "It's because of him that ve can't even varp here anymore." He gestured to the busted warp pad, that Yoshi had sat next to.

Antasma ran his hand over his gray eye protector, and his true eyes were shown. He looked into Dimentio's eyes, and stated. " I can be rash, you can be reckless. And ve can both get carried avay. So, for the time being,-" He put back his protector, and Dimentio could be seen in his "eyes". "Ammolite is benched." What he stated next made Luigi look up from his hands, and Fawful gasp.

"Vhat ve need nov, is to be careful." He looked at Luigi. "It's you and me, Veege. Fuse vith me." Luigi's blue eyes began to fill with tears. Antasma's smile fell. "Don't cry, Luigi." He quivered, smiled, and sniffed. Antasma walked to get ready. "Let's do this." Luigi wiped his eyes. "I r-right behind you." Fawful cheered, and ran to sit next to Yoshi. "Fusion!"

Antams held up his glowing palms. "Ready."

Luigi was stretching. "Hold on." He held his hands together, and brought them out. "It's been such a long time!" His gem glowed, as he smiled.

He twirled, and showed his back, before twirling again. He held his arms, and looked at Antsama, throwing cue. Antasma brought out his arms, coming forwards. His gems served, as he danced.

Luigi pirouetted over, serious. Antsama floated over, and spread his arms out. Luigi stepped in front of him, and rose, as he floated down. Antasma grabbed Luigi's arms, twirled him, and threw him in the air, smiling. Luigi spun in midair, much to Fawful's excitement. He smiled widely as he was caught.

Their forms became a beam of light.

Dimentio crossed his arms, as Fawful was awed. A hand cut through the beam of light. "Good Evening, everybody!" A rich voice called out. The fusion had greenish- purplish skin, and wore a tunic that resembled Luigi's overalls. He had 4 arms, and 4 eyes, perfect symmetry. One set were raised, the other on his hips. He walked forwards, and spun. "This is the lovely Mawsitsit coming to you a- _live_ in the soon-to-be former Communication Hub! How y'all doing tonight?"

Fawful's glasses were stars, as Dimentio crossed his arms. "Great…" He flinched when Fawful screamed. "MAN OF GIANT!"

Mawsitsit held his arms down, smiling. "Oh my stars!" Fawful happily climbed on. "If it isn't Fawful Gerakobits!" He held the boy high. "We finally meet!" Using his other two arms, he gestured to himself. "So, what do you think? Was I worth the wait?" His body spun all the way around, but Fawful was unaffected. Mawsitsit brought a hand to his large nose. "What am I saying? OF COURSE, I WAS!" He laughed. It was kinda like Antasma's laugh. Batty. Fawful could notice a tooth gab. He stood and smiled. "You are being so articulated!"

Mawsitsit pressed Antasma's gems to the smaller, squishing him, lightly and playfully. "Well, aren't you the sweetest little charmer! I could literally squish you right now! It would not be hard." Fawful giggled. "N-No! I like my form to not be squished!" He stopped, and brought the child closer. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to be here. You see, I haven't exactly been myself lately." He pulled his head back, and laughed again. Fawful laughed as well. He turned around and called to Dimentio. "It is being a joke about fusions!" Dimentio put his head into his arms. Fawful was set down, gently. "And jokes aren't all I got."

He summoned Luigi's scepter, and one of his hands tapped his shoulder. He looked behind himself, and threw the scepter in the air. He pretended to be surprised, as he summoned Antasma's gauntlets. He caught the scepter and grabbed its handle. He lifted it to reveal a black and green hammer. Fawful gasped. "Are you going to have the smashing of the place?" He put a finger to his chin.

"Hm, "smash" is a word someone would use to describe vhat, someone else would do. Now." He jumped in the air, and stated as he readied to hit. "The proper words used to describe yours truly are…" He hit the column, knocking only one out. "Specific!" He touched the ground, and jumped up to hit more columns. "Intelligent! Accurate! Faultless!"

The columns got stuck in the ground, around the two, in no danger of hitting them.

Mawsitsit posed in front of the moon. " _Elegant._ " He continued to hit the columns. "Controlled! Surgical! Graceful!" With much complexity, he reared for the final hit. "And. _**Powerful!"**_ He stopped his hit, on the last column, pausing to say. "But from time to time, I have been known, to smash." He lightly tapped his hammer on the final column, making it stop transmitting light.

He jumped in front of the three, and twirled his hammer. They disappeared in a flurry of ghost like puppies. Yoshi tried to eat one. Mawsitsit smiled at them. "Now, just remember everybody. If you ever have need of the lovely Mawsitsit, let Luigi and Antasma know, I'll be there in a flash." He crouched down. "Literally."

He defused with a burst of glitter. Antasma held Luigi close, and they were calm and still. Antasma straightened Luigi, and they looked at each other. After a moment, Luigi began to laugh. They both laughed as Luigi leapt into Antasma's arms, and they spun. Fawful cheered and ran up. "You guys had much amazingness!" _I'm nicknaming Mawsitsit, Peasley!_

Luigi blushed. "W-We were? Well, that's good." Antasma cheered. "Ve vere avesome!" They all giggled and laughed, as Dimentio sank to his knees, and held his arms.


	7. Charoite Realm

_**This was requested by Spyrocks289!**_

* * *

Fawful was floating in the sky, elements of his previous dreams around him. There was Dogcopter, the stairs. "Oh...I am lucid- dreaming now..." He floated around. "So..I can have the imagining of anything I am pleasing..." He reached into his cloak. "Baked Potato!" He pulled out a fish. "Hm." He let it go, and began to swim, his background becoming gray. "Nowing, how do I have the location of Fludd?" He saw Dimentio, in his human-like outfit. "Not Fludd." He saw a whale. "Not Fludd." He saw the Human Antasma, from the show. "Not Fludd…" She saw Luigi. "Not Fludd…"

She hit a large mane of red hair. He pushed himself up. "Yoshi..." She gasped. "Wait,You are not being Yoshi!" He gasped as he fell through the mane.

He fell into a swirly, purple area. It felt like it was ground coated with water, never just getting dry. He sat up, and rubbed his head. "Ow...where am I being?" He looked around. He heard grunting. He turned his head, and saw Fludd, bound by the arms with water. "Fludd!" She tried to pull on the chain. She yelled at him, struggling to speak as he ran over. "Why do you keep coming back?!" She pulled on the chains. She spoke, breathlessly. "I can't get distracted, I've got to hold us down with the weight of your planet's ocean!" She struggled to make a sentence.

"I've got to keep him-" She grunted, and pulled the chains to her chest. Fawful called out, desperately wanting to save her. "Wait! Fludd, Have the telling of me where you are being! We can have the helping of you!" She stopped for a moment, to look at him. Her chains were pulled on in an instant. She tried to tame the rising beast. She yelled. "I told you! No!GAH!" She was pulled under. Fawful screamed for her, and fell to his knees for her. On the other side, a figure rose. Bowser took deep, hard, breathes, as he looked up. His eyes were stone cold as he took deep breathes.." _You…"_

He screamed. "Bowser!" He crawled towards him. " _You! YOU!_ _**YOU!"**_ He struggled to fight his restraints, so he could smash his face. He hit the wet floor, and was pulled back under with a screech. "Noooo!"

Wings open, Fludd rose and fell to her knees, wheezing. Fawful ran to her. Her bangs fell in her face. Her voice broke, and cracked as she stated. "Can't you see? I can't stop, not for a second. Don't look for me. I don't want your help!" She sounded like she wanted to cry. "But-" She screamed out. "Just let me do this for you!" He looked hurt. "Fludd.."

He closed his eyes, seemingly defeated. "No. I am not Fludd anymore." She stood up and enclosed her head with her nozzle water. "We're _Charoite_ now." The gray water around him swirled. She sunk into the water. "Fludd, no!" He screamed when a large whirlpool appeared. From it, a light figure pulled itself out. In the ocean, Charoite looked at her. He bellowed. " _ **GO!"**_

* * *

 _ **Thx for all the request!**_


	8. Fawla

_**This was requested by Generalhyna!**_

* * *

Fawful and Starla sat on the ground, shoeless and glassesless. Fawful wore his for show, only. Starla was a curvy child, with red hair and freckles. She wore a t-shirt with capris. "Can you get them to write out the steps?" He shook his head. "No..I am not thinking that it is just being the dancing…" He held his hands together. "When they have fusion, they glow..and have merging…" He felt his gem. "I am not thinking that I can even have the doings of that…"

Starla put a hand in her lap, and moved from her knees, to crossing her legs. "I think it's awesome that you danced with them at all. I for sure as patchland couldn't do that." Fawful's blue eyes met her own as he asked. "What are you meaning?" S

he held her arm, blushing. "I've never danced in front of anyone..well, alone I have." Fawful tilted his head, as she spoke. "This one time, there was a dance at my school. It seemed really fun, and I wanted to go...But I couldn't bring myself too.." Her eyes locked on the sand. "I couldn't get the thought out of my head that everyone would see me be an idiot…." Fawful stated. "Well, now on is having the watching now…" She looked up, as saw him staring intently at her. "Um...You are…"

He blushed, "Ohing...yeah." He reached into his cloak. "One moment." He pulled out his phone, and cycled through his songs. He picked one, and stuck it in the sand. He stood up, and brushed off his cloak. "What I was having the attempt to say was…"

He held out a hand, covering his eyes. "Coming to have a dance with me." Starla thought for a moment, before standing and grabbing his hand. He opened his eyes, and smiled.

He pulled her into a small jig. She giggled a bit. Fawful stepped back and twirled her. "Whoa!" He let her hand go, and chuckled. He ran off to do his own dance. He looked up to see Starla stamp her foot in the sand, laughing. He blushed, and laughed with her. They both ran around, no form, no plan, just fun.

Fawful hit Starla on the side, and began to fall. "Whoa-uh!" Starla zipped around, and caught him. Their faces were two inches apart as they touched forehead, laughing. They were encased in a green glow, and they were gone.

They opened their eyes, and looked at their legs. "Whoa." Their hand reached for Fawful's sandal. "Why is your sandal..being..too small for the one who is my...your feet?"They set them down, as they tried to get their words straight. They ran a hand past their _pale, freckly skin._ And past their black shorts.

They felt the Fuschite on their stomach, and called. "Fawful?" They held their black hair. "Starla!" Their was a teenaged looking "girl" on the beach. She had black hair, with audburn tips, blue eyes, and was wearing a short red cloak above her white t-shirt and black shorts.

The fusion cheered. "I had the doing of it!" Their tone deepened, as they tried to get up. "You did it? Wait, uh!" They sank back down. "No!" They got up, and smiled. "This is great!" They held their head. "Oh my grambi, look at you now!" They quieted, and stood straight. "I am being a fusion…"

They began to run and laughed. "Fururururahaha!" They tripped and fell behind a rock. They got up. "I need to have the showings of everybody."

Inside the temple, The gems were shocked at who had just ran in. Antasma's mouth was open as he held his hands. Luigi's face was blank, and Dimentio was on the verge of laughter. The fusion had their hands on their hips. "It has coolness,right?"

Luigi finally spoke. "He..He fused? With his friend, Starla?" Dimentio looked at Antasma, and laughed. "Luigi, look at Iol." He did so, and saw their leader beaming. Luigi walked up to the fusion, and looked at them. "This is unprecedented!" He grabbed her arm, and it was flesh. "A gem fusing with a human being?" He straightened, and adjusted his hat. "It's impossible!" He blushed. "And at the very less inappropriate."Dimentio floated over, and stood about at the fusion's waist. "Wow!" He pressed his gloved hands to their exposed torso.

"You two look great together!" He looked up at them. "How does it feel, Fawful?...Starla?...Fawla?" They smiled. "It is feeling amazing!" Luigi chuckled. "Ah, yes. I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves, but you should defuse this instant." That sparked a bit of rage in the fusion. "Wait, whating?!" They fixated their blue eyes on Luigi.

'Luigi, you were so worried that Fawful wouldn't be able to do this. Aren't you proud of him?" He nodded, blushing. "Of course I am, I just…" He looked to Antasma. "Iolite, help me out here."

He floated up. "Fawla, listen to me." Dimentio and Luigi moved away. His hand nearly engulfed their face. "You are not tvo people. Nor are you one person. You are an experience!"

He smiled at her. "Make sure, you're a good experience. Nov, GO HAVE FUN!"

He grinned widely.


	9. Young Gems

**_This was requested by_** ** _Spyrorocks389._**

* * *

 ****A young Midbus walked past the boardwalk, looking around for the green lady. He put a hand up to the fence, and read the sign. "Keep off beach," Another wood piece had a "please" on it. He failed to notice the purple and yellow owl above him. "I wonder. Is she there?" The owl called. "Hoo(Who?)" He smiled. "Aw. Some mysterious lady. You know someone like that? Green. Gem thing. On stomach? Tall?" It turned its head and spoke. "I sure do!" He was taken aback. "W-Where?" It turned. "Well, uh, if I told you that I'd have to EAT YOU!" He flew away, and his hoots turned into laughter.

Midbus began to chase it. "Hey, wait up!" He, in his haste, fell onto his face. He stood up, and ran after it. He looked up for a moment, and saw the temple statue. He heard the owl speak, as he looked in. "This human with long hair was talking to me over by the fence!" There was a boy, with a mustache, but he seemed no older than 13. What derived Midbus from labeling him as human was a large green gem on his forehead. "It spoke to you?" The owl nodded. "He was asking about Cacky!" His head turned 180 degrees, and he looked at the young man. "There he is!"

"Hello." He waved. The owl flew up and to him. "Dimentio Ametrine! Wait!" The mustached one yelled. The owl's form turned into one of a toddler's. He landed on his feet and arms, as he lifted his _mask-like_ face, scaring Midbus. "IT'S YOU!" He shrank back, as Dimentio crawled around him. "I've never seen this one before!" He grabbed at his black hair. "I really like your hair!" The boy grabbed him, and held him close.

"Ametrine, you don't know where he's been!" He looked at Midbus, apologetic. "I'm so sorry about this...you…" The warp pad glowed, surprising Midbus. It scared Midbus as a large bat-like creature held two bubbled gems. "Luigi, Dimentio! You're vith a human!" He sent the bubbles to Midbus's know where, and floated over. Dimentio kicked his legs, happily. "He followed me over the fence!" Luigi asked, holding Dimentio safely away. "What should we do?" His yellow eyes met Midbus's blue ones. "State your purpose." He stuttered. "I-i was looking for lady! Kinda tall. Green. Lots of black hair?"

Dimentio squeaked. "SEE? He's talking about Ca-" Luigi covered his mouth, proving that his face actually looked like a mask.

He whispered to the bat. "Antasma, how do we make him go away?" Antasma stated. "I'll just throw him over the fence. "What?" He was grabbed by Antasma, and lifted. He moaned in protest, as Luigi stated. "Great Idea, Iolite. Humans should stay on the other side of the fence like the sign says."

Midbus called out. "No! No throw!" A voice rang out. "WAIT!" Cackletta ran over, and lowered her outstretched hand. "Mr. Gerakobits?" He gasped. "It you!" He was dropped on the ground, carelessly, as Antasma blushed. Cackletta jumped to him, and held out a hand. "I'm really sorry bout them." He took it, and met her black eyes. Luigi cut off their moment. "You _know_ this human?" He was helped up, and she explained as Dimentio appears at her side. "He was playing a song at the beach and I couldn't help myself."

He smiled, and flicked his hair. "No one ignores the Gerako." He remembered the shirt in his hands. "Oh, right. Here the T-shirt. It came with the C.D." Cackletta took it. "Thank you!" She held it to her fellow Gems. "His gimmick is space and science." Luigi snorted a bit. Dimentio yelled. "Play something, Music Man!" Antasma lifted his fist. "Better make it good." Midbus waved his hands. "Oh! I worked on cool new set. It will kill at next show!" He looked at the stars. "Next show. What time is it?" He asked. Luigi looked at the moon.

"Night...time?" He pointed behind him. "Yeah, Wario's probably looking for me. Big Show. Didn't drop out of school for nothing!" He smiled, as Luigi rose an eyebrow. Cackletta nodded. "You should hurry then. You don't want to miss your space train." He began to run off. "Okay!" He turned back. "Uh...I hope the stars align! So we may meet again!" She called to him. "I'm sure they will!"

Dimentio called out. "BYE, MUSIC MAN!" He waved to the boy, and ran off.

Luigi put his hands on his hips. "Fusha, I can sing!" Antasma laughed. "What?" He whined. Dimentio snickered as well.


	10. Fludd the Kyanite

**_This was requested by the much needing of F.L.U.D.D: Generalhyna. Yes, you are TOO much on fire._**

* * *

( ** _Right after the slap)_**

Fawful looked at his right hand and screamed. "Ah!I am being sorry!" She made a clean break for the door. Luigi looked at Dimentio, like a scared 13 year old. Antasma fixed his grey ring, both his fists clenched. "That little boy's in big trouble." He began to leave and Dimentio was following close. Luigi looked scared for him, knowing how he was. "Antasma wait! I'm sure he didn't understand what he was doing!" He raced out, hand out stretched. They looked around, outside. "Fan out!"

He ran as fast as she could, veins pumping with fear and adrenaline. He couldn't believe what he was doing as he hid behind a rock. He panted, not expecting to run at all at night. He looked at the mirror for help. "Whating am I gonna do?! Whating is the deal!? Tell me!"

It became distorted and played Toad, Skolar,Himself and Antasma. "Away from home - Let - Me - Out!" He couldn't think clearly, he couldn't think at all. "I don't have the understand!" He heard Luigi call his name. He shook the mirror. "Have the comings on! I want to have the helping of you! What can I have doings!"

It twirled the clouds and it shook in Fawful's hands.

The boy was in the midst of his panic attack, trying to breathe. It showed a white silhouette of the mirror, and it turned around. A silhouette of himself pulled out the tear shaped gem on the back of the mirror, releasing a bright glow. His face grew determined. He turned the mirror around and looked at the gem, heart still beating fast, mind still clogged. He grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could, grunting. The water formed a pattern around his feet. They spider-webbed and formed to look like a mirror.

With a grunt, the gem was free. The mirror shattered by an unknown force and the gem glew. It flew out of her hands and a large silhouette glew.A petite blonde appeared. "Wha!" Fawful was shocked. She fell to her arms and knees. She wore a summer outfit, two piece. A long skirt and a short shirt.

He ran to her side and approached her cautiously. She suddenly looked up. "Thank you…" Her voice was quiet, near out of breath. Her eyes were literally _literally_ pools of water. "You didn't-" She fell forward with a tad bit of unfamiliarity to walking. Fawful quickly caught her. She smiled at him. "You actually talked to me. You helped me!" She straightened. "It's Fawful, right?" He took a breath and hummed in confirmation. "I'm Kyanite, but you can call me Fludd." He was only about 2 inches shorter than her. "Are you really a Crystal Gem?" He nodded. "Yeah!" She creased her eyebrows. "But you set me free."

Fawful's panic was nearly gone as he asked. "But..wha-" He was about to point out her ignorance about what she was talking about when Antasma screamed. "Favful!" The Gems all summoned their weapons. "Wait!" He screamed, ready to defend Fludd, who became terrified and mad. They heard the water crash. "You…." Fludd stood tall, as a water hand rose behind her. Fawful gasped. "You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!" She brought it down, trapping Antasma underneath it.

It arched so Fawful would be okay. Dimentio and Luigi both emitted pained grunts as they collided with the sand. "Fawful, RUN!" Luigi screamed. "What are you doing!" He asked Fludd, scared and panicked out of his mind. "I'm Kyanite! And you can't keep me trapped here ANYMORE!" She screamed in her artificial sounding voice, not answering his question.

He gasped and wondered what to do. "They're not going to let us leave." Fawful looked at the escapee. "Have Leave?!" She parted the ocean for him, making a walkable path for a human.

She looked at him, with longing in her eyes. "Fawful, come with me." He needed to ask. "Where." Her face softened. "Home…" He hesitated and took a step back. "B-b-but... B-but I... Uh…" Fludd took it as a no. She let her path fall. "Fine." Antasma grunted with effort. He punched the hand away, making Fludd flinch forwards. He floated forwards. "Don't trust them, Fawful. Goodbye." She rose a wave and walked into it. It sent him and Antasma back. Antasma coughed and He sat up in shock. They both stood up. Luigi grabbed Fawful into a hug. "Fawful! Are you okay?"

He looked at him. "Yeah,I have finess" She looked out into the ocean, that Fludd is now trekking. "So, that was being another Gem?" He sighed, "Yes." Antasma adjusted his visor and looked up into the rising sun. "Fawful, You're grounded."

* * *

( ** _This is right after the Mirror Battle.)_**

His shield faded away and without any words, he walked over to the tower. "Fawful?" Starla questioned his behavior. He looked up at the large water tower and stated. "Fludd,I am coming to have the sight of you, So please don't have the drowage of me."

"WAIT, FAWFUL!" Starla screamed, but it fell on deaf ears as the hybrid jumped into the tower. A large hand appeared underneath him, encasing him in an upwards current. Too focused to worry about his breath, he waited until he's pulled into a bubble. Fludd lets some of the water go, giving his room to breath. She takes a large intake of air.

"Fludd?" Heavy bags were under the gems eyes, her hair had been pushed back. Fawful could see his reflection in those mirror pools. "What are you doing?" The boy shook his head, for two reasons, to say no and to get the wet hair out of his face.

"No, whating are YOU doing here?! The ocean, this tower! It all has madness!" His eyes softened. "Can't we all just have the workage of this out? We gems should all have friendly." He gave a startled cry as he was pulled closer to the older gem.

"Don't you know anything,Fawful? Your "friends" They don't care about other Gems. All THEY care about is the Earth…" Her tone was firm yet hurt. She turned around and let her arms fall at her side. "But I never believed in this place…" She turned around and looked up at a red star that stood out from the many stars that surrounded the growing tower. He walked to the other side of the tower, letting Fawful's bubble break.

"Whoa!" Surprisingly, unlike Luigi's room, he could walk on it. He stood up and followed the blond. She fell to her knees and looked up. He sat on her knees and looked at her. She closed her eyes and looked down. "I just...want to go home…." He could've sworn that she was about to cry. "I have knowledge on the importance of home" He began. He put a hand on the water to move his position from his knees to normally sitting.

"That's why I'm being here…" He patted the ocean. "The ocean is being a important part the home that is mine and it is being here.." Fludd looked at him in shock. "I'm only using the ocean because my Gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough…" She looked down, dejectedly. "Oh, this'll never work…" Fawful stared at her back, Where his gem sat, cracked thought for a second. "Wait. I have the powers of healing! I can have the fixings of your gem!" Fludd jumped and looked at the small hybrid ."You have healing powers?"

She couldn't believe it. "I KNOW, RIGHT!" He laughed.

Confused, She turned around. "Err..What should i?" Suddenly, the boy blushed. "Sorry...have holdings" He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it. He pressed his saliva covered hand onto her back. The Gem shivered. "Sorry…" Her core glowed as it fixed. The Gem stood up and let her weapon was a large, dual, jetpack-like nozzle. They were beautiful, with unique dragon like moved them around, for a quick test. With a broad smile, Fludd turned around and used all her willpower NOT to tackle the human in a hug. "Thank you, Fawful!"

With wide-eyes, Fawful wiped his hand on his cloak and said. "No, problem. Fink-rat..." Fludd raised her eyebrow. "It's Fludd."

"Yeah.."

"Okay...Bye!" She said, before taking off...to go home.


	11. Jadeite

_**This was requested by Generalhyna!**_

* * *

A camera sprang to life, and Young Midbus stood infront of it. He grabbed his guitar, and ran to the gems. Cackletta stood, with Antasma and Dimentio. Antasma had a keytair, and Dimentio had a set of drums. He smiled and began to play, after cueing. Dimentio started to hit the drums, happily. Cackletta held the mic. " _What can I do for you?"_ Midbus sang, getting his words right. " _What can I do that no one else can do?"_ Cackletta smiled a bit, as Midbus looked at her. He climbed up the the warp pad. They got close to each other. " _What can I do for you?"_ Cackletta turned away, and walked a bit. " _Human man, you are so much fun."_ She smiled fondly at him. " _I hadn't planned, on finding you quite this entertaining."_ She played with the chord, which laid lazily at her side. Midbus's smile fell. " _I like your band…_ " Antasma cheered. "Voo!" and Dimentio smiled like crazy. She winked at the camera. " _...and I like your song. I like the way, human beings play. I like playing along."_ She got close and held the mike to her chest. " _Oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-woah-oh._ " Her hair bounced, as she and Midbus sang. " _What can I do for you? What can I do that no one else can do?_ " Cackletta's smile fell, and Midbus's heart pounded. " _What can I do for you? What can I do for you?_ " She turned, smiling again. Cackletta cackled as Midbus began to play a solo.

There was one gem who didn't want to play. Luigi leaned against the boards, as he scoffed at the man. Feedback blared in his ear, making him grimace. He, then, smirked and walked onto the camera view.

He walked to Cackletta and whispered something into her ear. She smiled, and they both bounded away from each other. Once adjacent, Cackletta lifted her dress and sashayed to the younger Gem Luigi spun to her, not before giving Midbus a look. Cackletta caught him and smiled down at him. She twirled him, and spun him out. He lifted his leg above his head and was pulled back. He hugged Cackletta and held her neck through her big, black hair. They waltzed a bit, and she dipped him, and he looked at Midbus. He narrowed his eyes and grinned. She brought him back up, and he planted his lips onto hers.

Their forms glew, and a mound of hair flopped back, brown with black tips. The fusion wore shreds of Cackletta's dress, with Luigi's overalls mixed in. She had a bandanna and it stretched over her leotard. She was fit perfectly to dance. And dance she did. She opened 4 of her eyes. The top, sky blue, and the bottom black as night. One jealous, one affectionate. The fusion kicked her legs out,and spun, keeping her body up. Midbus was notable surprised. She ran her hands over her body, and smiled. She opened her eyes and the eyes weren't the same emotion. They walked onto the warp pad and posed. They dropped to the ground, and unfused.

Cackletta laughed, and Luigi held the mike up, as if he would sing, but dropped it, ending the song like on cue.

* * *

 ** _Meet Jadeite!_**


	12. Cluster

Fawful stared at the busted power source, fear creeping up his spine. Antasma floated to one of the stone pillars. "Antasma?" He ran to him. Antasma put one of his gauntlets to them, gently. It began to shake, making them both back up. Fawful stuttered. "Is..is something residing in there?" There was a dull thud, making Fawful give a little shriek. They looked behind them, and were shocked to see a hand and foot, mixed together by the wrist. Antasma picked it up. Fawful could only look up in shock. They saw many more crawl out, and some just dropped. "What are they being?" He was getting morbidly curious. He screamed when the one in Antasma's hand leapt at his face.

"AH! HAVE THE GETTING OF IT OFF!" Antasma punched it off, sure not to hit his face, and caught the gem. They examined it. Antasma moved it over. "Vhat?" He whispered. Fawful noticed that it was a Larimar, and a Rhodochrosite. "Are they being two shards of gem, fused together?" Antasma shuddered and threw it to the ground. Fawful looked from it, to the squirming live ones.

"Is that what all these are being? Gems...having the fused together?" Antasma floated back, gasping. "Antasma?" The one he touched broke, with a loud bang. "What was that being?" Fawful turned around.A cluster of shards rose in a ball of light. They saw 4 silhouettes, who all screamed. Two were young, female gems, Other were older, male, gems. There screams glitched as they tried to push away from each other. They failed to do so, and their formed turned into a monster. It was wrapped in a gray clothe, trying to form clothing. It was a mesh of limbs and screaming. Antasma was mortified, beyond belief. Fawful covered his mouth. It fell to the ground, and began to crawl towards Antasma, moaning, screaming. Antasma hyperventilated, one side trying to calm the other, but failing due to his own shock. "Nuh-uh." He shook his head. Fawful tried to speak to him. "Antasma. Uh, Antasma. What must we do?! AH!" One crawled up her side, and she grabbed it. The Cluster grabbed Antasma by the shoulders and waist pulling him closer. It was misunderstanding what they were. Fawful threw the small cluster away, and called. "Please, have the talking with me!"

He summoned his shield, and blocked one away. Not much he could do about the giant one. "Uh!" It knocked off Antasma's grey protector. His eyes were terrified, the dim yellow one had tears running down it like clockwork, and the purple one was ready to burst out crying as well. Fawful used his shield to ban them away, and he grabbed one. He poofed it like a stick and heard Antasma cry. "These vere Crystal Gems, shattered into pieces. They vere buried together." He screamed. "Why do you have stillness!?"

Antasma sobbed. "T-T-They vere forced together... They vere forced to fuse! This is vrong!" He looked at the fused gems, and stuttered. "Uh, uh, I'm sorry." He screamed, as he began to unfuse. Fawful screamed. "NO! No, Antasma, you are having the comings of undone! Antasma! Antasma!" He grunted when he knocked some more away. "Antasma!" He became more undone. " Please,What is being the matter?!THIS ISN'T IOLITE!" Upon those words,Antasma opened his eyes. He concentrated, and pulled himself together, literally. With a grunt, he forced the Cluster off of him. 4 eyes opened, and they were all different , Confused, Happy, and Sad. Antasma ran up, and grabbed the space between the eyes and the cores. His form came back, and he tore it apart. The core dropped to the ground, and he bubbled it, and held it up, falling silent.

"We did it!" Fawful cheered. He noticed his silence. "Antasma?"

The two sides of Antasma spoke through his mouth, both angry, hurt, and traumatized. Starlow, as Antasma, began. " So _this_ is vhat Homevorld thinks of fusion!" His voice weakened, and softened. "Ve couldn't have knovn they vould do this…" His voice hardened, as if Starlow was yelling tearfully at her soulmate. " _This_ is vhere they've been. All the ones ve couldn't find. They've been here the vhole time!"

He shuttered, and stuttered. "Fuschite couldn't've knovn." Starlow screamed out. "THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR THE REBELLION!" Dreambert cried out. " _IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!"_ Fawful called out. "Antasma!" He sent it away, and Antasma turned around. "F-Favful."


	13. Fawful Tag

**_This was requested by Spykidsrocks389! It's okay, I love it too. Fawful FTW._**

* * *

Luigi sat inside the beach house, enjoying the attack free day. (Well, you never know, but still…) when he heard his charge scream. "Luigi!" He bolted outside, with that tone, scepter in hand. He searched for him. Have the saving of me! Have the helpings of me!" He leapt into his arms and added. "Save me!"

Suddenly,two more little boys ran up the steps, chasing happily. One wore a purple and yellow cloak, and the other's was black. One's glassess were purple and yellow, and the others were black with white swirls. They both laughed and circled around Luigi. "What on Earth?" Luigi held her in front of him. He poked his nose. "Tagging! You are being it!" Luigi turned his head, getting his finger caught in his mouth. "Cahre to expwlain." He moved her finger. "Care to explain what's going on?" He held the small boy on his side to his disdain.

The ebony haired Fawful spoke. "It's Fawful tag. Fawful tagged you, now YOU have to turn into Fawful!" He explained, obviously giddy from the thrill of just running around and having fun.

The shade-wearing Fawful crossed her arms. "It's the rules." Fawful looked up at Luigi, hoping for another player. He turned away. "Oh, please…" She groaned. "Aww man, no fair!" Dimentio sighed. "Sooo...I guess we're out of players…" He turned to the shifted Antasma and held out his hands like claws. "Get ready for Fawful Tag: ADVANCED!" He lunged at the black- cloaked Fawful, who in turn grabbed him by the shirt. He was thrown into the air, as Antasma jumped up after him. "Tag!" He hit him on the back. Dimentio screamed as he planted in the sand, making a crater. He got up his hat on Antasma's head. Luigi and Fawful checked on him, next to Antasma. "Antasma wins."


	14. Kindergarden

**_This was requested by Generalhyna!_**

* * *

Dimentio led the small hybrid to a forlorn place. It had the feel of….a factory. It's a vast canyon. He squinted. _What is this place?_ Was the only thing that went through her head as He stepped on a twig, watching as it crumbled into dust. "Here we are!" He chuckled and adjusted his hat. "The Kindergarten." It was pretty devoid of life. "Whaddaya think?" He turned to her companion with a smile. Hiding his apprehension, He gave her best smile and said "It has greatness!"

"Sure is!" He grabbed his arm and led him down the canyon. Once at the bottom, He couldn't hold his questions. "What is this place, Dimentio?" The gem shrugged his shoulders. "It's kinda where I'm from.." His smile never left. He remembered the conversation from this morning. "I-I thought you were all having orginatiion from space..."

"Ninten and Antasma were, but I'm from here. Like you!" His voice rose a few octaves before he gasped. His eyes lit up. "CHECK IT OUT!" He ran ahead. Smiling at his brightness, Fawful ran to a rock. Dimentio ran his hand over it. "Oh man!" He laughed. "I've missed this guy! It's my climbing rock!"

"Uh..Hi!" He squeaked at it. Dimentio pointed at a smaller rock "That..that's my sittin' rock!" He pointed at some pebbles. "That WAS a rock that i kicked into little rocks like a tiny tyran!" Fawful looked up at the older one, who began to climb up the rock and asked. "How long had you had the livings at the place we are at?" He looked up and smiled. "For a while, I guess. At least Until I met your mom and the others." He closed his eyes and basked in the nostalgia.

Then, he leaned backwards and jumped off the rock, running in different direction. Fawful's smile falters as He looked at a abandoned giant piece of technology. "What is that?!" Dimentio went off his course and put his hand on it. Fawful made his way over as he explained. "Eh. Just some ol' junk. Probably busted by now like a candy machine a child played with too much." Growing stressed and scared, He mimicked his action as he continued towards his route. "Hey, Fawful!" He gave the Melody her attention. "Look!" He was standing next to a small hole, about his size. 'It's the hole I came out of!" He ran over and raised an eyebrow. "W-what?"

"It's my hole!" He said, pulling the "L". He let himself slid inside. "Look! It's me sized!" He pulled at her hair and looked inside it. "Ah." Dimentio sighed. "Still gots that good hole smell." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "SO..you had the coming into the planet...with this hole..." He spoke carefully. He looked at her with a dumb look. "This _is_ where I was made. One day- POP!- out of this hole." He popped his mouth and flicked his hands. He took a step back and stared at all the holes. _It's not true…._ "So...Whating about all the other holes that are full of empty!"

The familiar sound of a warp pad filled the child's ears. He didn't even notice the pad surrounded by purple crystals. "There you are!" Luigi was the one standing on top of it. He looked around, seemingly scared. He jumped down anyways. Dimentio climbed out of his hole and grumbled. "Here comes the fun police as they ruin a party of cool people."

Fawful began to run to the taller gem as he said. "Antasma said you'd be here. But i didn't want to believe it." He stopped at her side and motioned to the youngest. " _WHAT_ were you _thinking_ bringing Fawful to….Kindergarten." He seethed it through his teeth. He didn't meet the taller's eyes as he kicked a rock. "We were in the neighborhood like two curious children."

Luigi was met with a small poke. He looked at their young charge. "Did Dimentio really have the making here?" Instead of answering him, he turned to the shorter Melody. "How much did you teach him?!" He raised his voice. Dimentio spoke quietly. "What? You mean about the bad thing?" He feigned secretive fright. "How this bad place is where bad Gems came to grow more bad gems? Is that what you're talking about?!" He stared at the older. "They had the growing of more gems here!?" Fawful's hair got in his face as He threw his head up. "Dimentio! He isn't ready!" He scolded. Dimentio ignored him as he walked around him. "Oh Don't worry, Fawful! Everything's just fine!" Luigi glared at his back "Dimentio!"

"It all worked out!" He advanced towards the frightened child. "We won like a walk in the park!""

" Dimentio, stop!."

"Then We shut this place down." He took a step back, flinching slightly as he got into her face. "So the Earth would be safe from parasites like _**ME!"**_ He smiled creepily in her face. A hand blocked his view. "Dimentio! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Luigi yelled as he put himself in front of the child, arms spread. He grabbed his arm and looked up at him, "Luigi?" His voice rose a few octaves. Luigi kneeled next to him and placed his hand on his face. "Fawful, I am so sorry. I never wanted you to see this horrible place."

Dimentio's head was ducked so the bells on his hat were in his face. "Then why don't you just **leave**!?" He yelled. He summoned his puppet strings and slammed it at Luigi. Fawful screamed in unison with him as he was thrown into the old gem junk. He fell onto his hands and knees.

He looked up, angrily. "Admit it! I'm just an embarrassment to you!" He swung his puppet strings again, but he dodged out of the way, slicing the leg of the old machine. Luigi rolled until he was adjacent to the two smallest gems.

Fawful grabbed Dimentio by the shoulder, teary-eyed, and plead "Dimentio, please, have wait!" Dimentio grabbed her by the shirt and tossed him recklessly aside. The young boy screamed as He tumbled to the grainy ground. Luigi summoned his scepter and yelled. "I don't want to fight you!" Dimentio only replied with. "I wouldn't wanna fight me neither!" He curled up into a Spin Dash and sent himself towards the gem. He rolled out of the way and on his knees, shot ranged shots from the tip of his scepter at him.

Dimentio's Dash ended at the point that he was in the air, he brought his puppet strings down. Luigi simply stepped out of the way and stepped on the puppet strings end, slicing it in two.

Fawful got to his feet and ran towards the two. "Guys, have stop!" He cried. "STAY OUTTA THIS!" Dimentio screamed at him as he sent the broken puppet strings at him. "Ah!" He screamed as his legs were taken out from underneath him.

He rolled out of the way as Luigi jumped over to him. He attempted to get his legs but he dodged each hit. He kicked the younger in the face, sending him backwards. He looked up,on his hands and knees. Twirling his scepter, Luigi declared. "Dimentio, stop this! You can't beat me!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed as he summoned two puppet strings and sent them to wrap around his spear. "I'm not gonna let you stand there and remind me about everything I HATE about myself!" He cracked his puppet strings like reigns, sending waves of energy at Luigi. Fawful got the puppet strings out from his legs and got up, running towards the two.

Luigi was thrown backwards into the gem tech and fell onto his side. He attempted to get back up as Dimentio came over to him. "I never asked for it to be this way." He was crying now. Hot tears rolled down his face, dripping off his chin. "I never asked to be made!"

"Dimentio…" A red cloak obstructed his view. "Dimentio, please! I have knowledge that you are being upset, but I can't have the standing of you hurting each other." Her face was scraped up but He could care less. The sliced leg of the gem junk began to collapse. The trio turned their heads to look at it. They gasped and Fawful summoned his bubble….which Dimentio was on the outside off. "Dimentio!" His shriek echoed off the bubble, hurting Luigi's heart and ears. "Dimentio! Dimentio!" He banged his hand on the green bubble as Dimentio ran in one direction. The path cleared, leaving Luigi having his mouth covered in shock and Fawful crying. He dispelled the bubble and ran forwards "Dimentio!?" He cried. "W-where are you being?!" He ran over to his hole and moved a rock aside. "Dimentio." He had made it in time.

His back was to him. "Go away. I'm bad and you shouldn't be around me."

"W-what? That's has much ridiculousness! I do not have any knowledge of what this place is..but."

"Exactly. You don't. 'Cause if you did. You wouldn't be talking to me…" He hid his head into his knees. Fawful stepped out of the hole and looked at Luigi, who had came over. "Luigi, you need to get in here."

"W-"

He pointed at him ."You got to talk to him." Luigi crouched into his knees and crawled into the small hole. "Dimentio." He thought his words carefully. "I had no idea you've been upset about this.." But not carefully enough. "What?!" His voice cracked. He looked up. "You had no idea?!" New tears made their way onto Dimentio's face. He gestured to the hole. " This is, like, my entire existence! You want to pretend that none of this ever happened!" He slid his hands underneath his hat and held his hair"You think I'm just a big mistake!"

Luigi gasped with realization, "No,no. Dimentio…" He said in a almost maternal tone, something he earned from raising Fawful. "You aren't the mistake. You're just the...byproduct of a ...big mistake." He was earned with an angry glare.

He backtracked. " No, that's not- I... I just never thought of _this_ as _you_. None of this is your fault. You didn't build this place." Dimentio was floored at his little rant about his birthplace. "I-I'm sorry,Dimentio. I hope you can forgive me. You're the one good thing that came out of this mess." He blushed and looked at the younger with a small, but genuine, smile. " I always thought you were proud of that." He held out his hand to the smaller. He looked up at it in surprise. He took it and Fawful moved over. Once out. Dimentio straighten his hat, only for it to fall off as he wrapped his arms around Luigi's waist. He immediately returned it, tears batting his eyelashes. Hand in hand, they teleported home, Fawful stated that He wanted to sleep in a bed...

Leaving the place, empty and desolate once more.


	15. Midnight Battlefield

_**This was requested by Generalhyna!**_

 _ **Oh, Guest? I am sorry, but..no. This isn't that kind of crossover, sorry.**_

* * *

In the Strawberry Battlefield, the moon was full. Luigi held the sword close, it still sheathed, thinking about Cackletta. Fawful saw him and called. "Luigi?" He opened his eyes and ran. "Leave Me Alone!" He called back. He continued to run. Fawful grew more determined. He and Yoshi gave chase, using Portals to catch 's cloak flew in the wind. He and Yoshi were side by side with the fleeing Gem. "'Weege! Have the waitings for the one who is me!" Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at him and Yoshi. He jumped onto one of the rocks that floated above the battlefield. After one more jump, he shouted. "Get that thing away from me!"

Sword held tight, he jumped ahead, getting further and further away from his petted Yoshi. "You better have the sittings of this one outing, Buddy." He got off of him and jumped onto a close piece of land, with minimal difficulty. He balanced herself and looked up at Luigi, who had the head start.

He called to him. "Okay! I had the chatting with Yoshi! He's gonna-" He leapt to another one, not falling on it. " have the coldness here!" He grunted as he jumped again. "We have privacy now!" Luigi leapt higher and farther, not listening to him. He used them as propulsion, as he grunted, getting closer and closer.

He made it to the closest one to him, right across from the largest gap. He spun around and fell over, clinging to the rock. He tried to ease the tension around her. " has much diffculty to do in slippy sandals!" Luigi, from the larges rocks, that had vines etched in it, yelled. "GO AWAY!"

He stood up and called. "LUIGI!" His heart leapt as he tried to speak. "Did i- Did I have the doing of something w-wrong?" He called to him. "You need to have the tellings of me!" He was ignored. He weighed his options. He took a few steps back and got a running start. With a shout, he felt her foot leave the rock, in turn for the wind. He soared towards the last rock. Luigi whipped around, a look of hate, disdain and grief plastered on his face.

Fawful's head shot up, and his hair behaved normally. He blinked, and began to fall. Luigi shouted, but it was barely heard. "Fawful!" He shrieked and grabbed at the vines, in which he was able to hold one. He tried to breath as he hung for his life. He looked up, and saw Luigi glance down and ran back, out of sight.

With a grunt, he grabbed the vine, climbing back himself.

Luigi hid his head in his knees, holding his chest and covering his mouth. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. "Luigi!" He called, his voice hoarse from calling and screaming. She softened and spoke "Luigi, You need to have the tellings of what is wrong..."

He spoke, sounding crushed. " Sometimes, you even sound like her…" He was taken aback, but he listened. "Do you remember this place?" He put his hand on the grass and held some. "Do you have any of her memories? We were right here, over 5,000 years ago." He stood as he walked to him. He projected a hologram, of his mother. He stood, back turned from Luigi, as he got on one knee.

Fawful looked at the hologram, glossy eyed. Luigi recited from memory, in a voice slightly softer from his own.

"Diopside?" She turned around, lips moving with Luigi's voice.

He lifted his head, and spoke in his normal voice. "Yes?"

Holo-Cackletta looked back as she spoke. "I'm going to stay and fight for this planet." She looked at him, serious. "You _don't have_ to do this with me."

He smiled at her, "But I want to!" Cackletta looked at him, like a mother. "I know you do. But please. Please understand." Her eyes became glassy as she plead. "If we lose:We'll be killed. And if we win:We can never go home." Luigi gave a breathless laugh. "Why would I want to go home,If you're here?" Maria chuckled, slightly. She held out her gloved hand.

Luigi hesitated. "My Luigi…" She sang his nickname. He reached to grab it. "You're wonderful." They locked hands, for her to disappear. Fawful had his hands behind his back, as he spoke.

"Everything I ever did. I did for her. Now, she's gone." He sat down, not even noting Fawful get on his knees, cloak folding with his movements. "But I'm still here." He sighed. "Sometimes...I wonder if she can see me, through _your_ eyes." He sighed, once more. "What would she think of me, now…" Fawful had nothing to say as he wondered what he could do. With a "paff"Luigi felt a weight on his back. Fawful held him by the waist as he said.

"Well, _I_ think you have much greatness" Hot tears came down his eyes, as he took deep breaths.

Soon, he got him to come down. Yoshi's mane glew as they approached with the sword and scabbard, the sword sheathed. Yoshi bowed as Luigi held it up, and let it grabbed his hand and put it back on it. He looked back up at him, smiling. He smiled back. They both returned the sword.

Luigi wiped away some tears, as Fawful smiled. She reached into the Pocket and made Luigi confused. She pulled out a hat, and put it one over her hair. and pulled out a scarf, made out of..bandannas. Luigi smiled, slightly.

He wore the scarf around his neck, and the hat, making his hair cover his gem. Fawful rose a finger at the Gem as he took a deep breath, diving into Yoshi again. He rose an eyebrow. He came back out with Cackletta's Flag, sticking it in the ground. Luigi gasped, taking off the hat and putting it to his chest. He stood up and told War Stories, the flag waving in the wind. Fawful was completely awed, as Luigi said he was young at that time. If his age were human years he'd be at least 15 at the time.

He reached into his mane and pulled out a soda, not caring about it being flat. he cracked it open and drank from it.

They both climbed onto Yoshi, and rode off. Luigi looked at the child, and the flag in his hands. Maybe, just maybe...he was right.


	16. Keystone Split

**_This was requested by Generalhyna!_**

* * *

They pulled into the motel, it was a decent sized building, with a large built in kidney shaped pool. Midbus shook the young boy awake, to go inside.

They walked in, and Midbus smiled as the child's tired eyes became awakened. "Best thing about motel? You can drive to door easy!" The room has two beds, a closet, and a bathroom. The bed area has a rustic cabin appearance, with a deer picture and wooden back walls. The beds have a multi-colored stripe pattern. Very charming for the young beach boy. He smiled, and listed.

"I'm going to have the swimmings! And get ice for the price of nothing! It'll be awesomeness!" He ran forwards, and jumped on the bed, beginning to bounce. Midbus flinched. "Not, until check for bugs!" He ran over to pluck her off of it. Antasma walked in, silently. He held two suitcases, a book bag, and Fawful's backpack.

He groaned, and went to put them down. Midbus smiled, and stated. "We're bugless!" Fawful smiled and jumped on the bed again. His phone bleeped, and he checked it "Oup, cue!" He looked from Fawful to Antasma, who had taken a seat on the bed. "Antasma, can you hold fort until I come back?" His hands were shaking, but he managed a thumbs-up. "Great!" He walked to the door "I'm off to see man about brushes." Once the door was open, he stopped and realized. "An _internet_ man…" He looked at his child, and stated. "If I'm not back in hour." He smiled, to not worry him. "Call the police." He gave him a cheerful thumbs-up. "O-kay!"

As soon as the door shut, she called to Antasma. "Have the bouncing with me, Antasma!" He flopped backwards and giggled. At his silence, he grabbed a brochure off of the nightstand. "Or..Or we cane have the readings some brochures!" He opened it, and smiled. "Ooo, Keystone Cavern!" She heard Antasma groan. He talked, calmly and orderly. "Calm _down._ " He shook, and held his knees tighter. He hyperventilated, as he yelled out. "I don't **feel** like forgiving Luigi!" He held his shoulders. "You don't understand, we _must._ " He pulled at them. "If you're not gonna listen then you can just **go!** " There were two screams as Dreambert and Starlow fell off the bed in a pop of light.

Dreambert was blushing, as he summoned his glasses. He stated, after taking a breath. "We must move _past_ this, Starlow…" Starlow was holding her head, ruffling her blonde head. "He lied to us so we would form Mawsitsit!" She threw her hands forwards. "He **tricked** us!"

She looked at her partner, who didn't face her. "Don't you feel used?" Fawful looked at them, heart leaping. "Dreambert! Starlow!" He wasn't acknowledged, as Dreambert stated with a sigh. "You're choosing to take it personally…"

Starlow stood up, as she yelled. "It's **fusion** , Dreambert! What is more personal to us, than FUSION?!" He looked at her, and his blue eyes were cold. "I know you're still upset-" He cut him off. "OH, so it's just me?"Fawful sank back into the bed, a bit shyly. Dreambert shook his head. "No. Can't you see that I'm completely engulfed in fury?" His features were anything but. Starlow tapped her sneaker on the ground, stated. "It doesn't feel like it…" Dreambert floated in the air. He stated. "The sooner we forgive Diopside,"

He floated to the bed, and sat on it. "The better it will be for us all…" Starlow held her head, grunting out. "You're... not... as above this as you... think you... are!" Steam rose from her feet. His eyes were glossy. "Yes...I am."

Fawful hid in his brochure.

Starlow stomped around, grunting. Dreambert put his hand forwards. "You can't stay angry with him forever." She zipped around, and put her finger in the air. "Wanna bet?" Smoke flurried around him.

Dreambert flinched. "Starlow, the carpet." He nearly yelled. She looked at her feet, where two scorch marks. He grunted as he ran outside, and slammed the door. Dreambert sighed, heavily. Fawful slowly closed the brochure, and felt a cold breeze. "...Nice to..see you again?" It was more of a forced question. Dreambert didn't look at him. "Nice to see you too."


	17. Be Cool at the Club

**_This was requested by Genrealhyna!_**

* * *

Fawla ran down the cliff, serious. They felt like nothing was in their way. They went to sprinting, hand out like a machine. Then they balled into fists and broke out into a huge smile, doing a cartwheel towards the cliff above the ocean. They looked down and hesitated. _Don't think just GO!_ She thought and screamed excitedly as she jumped off.

Their hair came onto the beach first, before they let themselves on it. They both giggled, alternating from carefree, light and melodious to deepened, pitched and snickery."Hahahafururrhaha!"

Their stomach growled, so they sat up, their wet hair in their face. They looked towards the Big Donut.

Lakiluster and Vivian chatted inside. "No-" Lakiluster cut him off. "Sure~" He teased. "Laki-" He laughed. "don't - I don't think that's-" Vivian sighed. "Seriously-" He grinned. "Okay!" A silhouette appeared as she said. "She's very nice." Fawla walked in, dripping wet. Catching both their attention as they walked to the counter. They both blushed. Lakiluster asked them. "Ha- ha- how can I - help... me?" They flicked their hair back and pulled it aside, squeezing out the water. "Two donuts, please." They let it fall onto their back as the teen grabbed a bag and put two donuts in, all without letting his gaze off of them. They reached into the jean pocket of their two pieced attire and pulled out a few bills, leaning in on Lakiluster. "How much do I owe you?" He stuttered. Vivian slammed her hands on the counter. "Oh, nothing!" She closed her hand and pushed it back gently, "It's on the house." She looked away, embarrassed. She rose an eyebrow and her blue eyes was confused. "Really?" They both nodded, in unison. "Okaying." They shrugged. They took their bag and opened the door. They paused and he looked back. "But just so you have knowledge -" They stated, over their shoulder. "- that isn't a very sound business practice." They closed the door on the two shocked employees, walking away.

They walked down the boardwalk, reaching into the bag. "Sweet, we are having the donuts of twoness! One for the one who is me and another for the one " She stopped next to bench and finished. "for..me.." He looked around and then, pulled out the other donut. Strawberry and Chocolate, pressed together. She asked themselves. "Are you okay?" They blinked. He pulled apart the donuts. "We can have stop-" They cut themselves off. "No-no. It's okay." They sat down and munched on the chocolate one. They heard someone approaching them and looked up.

It was Kooper. _Oh!/Who's that?_ "Oh, heying Ko-Hey, Stranger." They sat down their donuts and looked at the teen. They complimented. "Cool bandana." He nervously started. "Cool." He pulled out a flier for a rave. "Rave tonight." They took it and looked at it and said. "Like..a dance?" He blushed slightly. "Yeah, at the warehouse. I'm DJing, and a bunch of my friends from the internet are gonna be there." He stuttered, hoping he's choosing the right words. "There's gonna be free.. glow sticks…" They stood up and said. "Yes! I'll definitely be there! Yesing. Thanks!" It was as if both sides answered. They walked off, eager. "Cool." He replied, flustered.

* * *

They heard a Chiptune beat. They walked to a partially collapsed wall and peeked in, the lights making their eyes seem greenish and purple. The color scheme was blue and green oddly enough. Everyone was wearing those two colors in neon. A teenaged boy saw Popple dancing. His brown hair looked purple in the lights . He scoffed. "Yeesh." Before he walked away. Kooper pressed some buttons on his video game operated D-J set. A air horn blared, causing everyone to cheer. A bug flew away as Fawla walked in, confidently with a slight bounce in her step. Everyone looked at what they all saw as a 6ft4 teenaged girl as they walked up to Geno and Daisy. They slammed their foot down, catching more attention and clearing the dancefloor giving them space. They moved their foot out and ran their hands up their hips. Kooper praised himself for inviting them. "I'm amazing.." He a sweet descant to the beat.

They felt like nothing was in their way, just like when they ran. They tapped their feet and twirled and rose her hand upwards, as if she was moving something delicate. She swiftly knee slides and readied themselves. They jumped into the air, twirling. Their hair gave off a warm glow. They landed with a satisfied sigh. and learned that he had an audience.

They looked around, nervously. "I- thought this was a dance party. Why isn't anyone else dancing?" The crowd was speechless. They began to panic. "This is what being cool at a cool dance is, right? This is how it's supposed to be... Why isn't it like it's supposed to be?"

They closed their eyes and began to hyperventilate. A distant young voice attempted to calm, but he was too quiet. A disco ball enveloped them, as they gasped for breath. They felt small, they felt alone. "Uh."

The teenaged boy stepped in the ball and his greenish eyes looked at Fawla, up and down. "Hey, Baby." He spoke. Things went back to normal. They were in the warehouse, looking at the teen. _What/Uh.._ "Eh?" Everyone was now making smalltalk as he leaned in and offered his hand. "Get ready." He slid across her back and smirked. "It's Larry Time." Fawla blushed. The song changed, and Larry danced, arrogantly. He smugly danced towards them, and tried to get them to join.

They ran off and grabbed the wall, a hand on their knee. They began to try to catch their breath. "I don't understand what's wrong. You have fun dancing but this dance isn't fun. You're supposed to like this. Why- don't we like this?" They took a breath and held their arms to his chest. "I wish you were here, if we were together it would be okay." They anxiously crossed their arms and spoke again. ". But we are having togehterness and it's not." They stated. " _I'm alone._ " With their eyes closed.

Larry put his hand next to the wall, near her face. "Not tonight." He smirked. "Hey baby, why'd you leave me on the dance floor?" They began nervously. "I-" She pushed his hand away, becoming stern. "I don't want to dance anymore." Larry ran his hand through his hair. "What are you talking about? We're the best thing that's ever happened to this place. Come back out with me." They defied. "Why should I?" He stated. "Because we're _angels walking_ among garbage people." _Half of these people ARE MY FRIENDS!/ Garbage..people?_

He added to their fury. "We're perfect for each other." Fawla took a step back, infuriated/feeling pressured. "How can you _say_ that!? You don't even have the knowledge of our identity!" He talked smoothly, trying to calm the fusion. "Oh, whoa. I'm just looking for a dance! Don't get crazy." _Fuuuury.../ Please, please..go away._ They held up their hands, while Larry was oblivious to the fire in their blue eye. "No one is being crazy. I just don't like feeling alone here!" Larry pushed. "If you're so lonely, then dance with me." Her anger toppled and took hold. "Okay. Fine. Let us have the dance." They took his hand, harshly with their left hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

They turned around, and he spoke. "Oh, and it's being Fawla; I am **not** your baby." Fawla starts dancing aggressively, kicking and punching the air while grunting forcefully. Larry blushed, profusely as the fusion squeaked and took his anger out on the air, even nearly socking him in the face. "Dial it back, girl." He was ignored as their Fuchsite gem began to glow.

Their vision collapsed as Fawful and Starla collapsed onto the dance floor, shocking all the party goers. Larry held up his hands. "It's two kids! _I'm out_." He left. Fawful sat up. "We're back…"

Starla began to laugh, starting nervously and then hysterically. Fawful smiled and began to laugh with him, blushing and crying as well. They both stood up as Kooper threw glow sticks, encouraging them. They ran around, laughing and dancing. Someone even swore that Fawful yelled something about Larry getting lost.

They danced alone, but together.


	18. Dance of Swords

**_This was requested by Generalhyna!_**

 ** _Oh, and sorry Lalalo, I forgot to credit you before for your review._**

 ** _L as Holo. Lol._**

* * *

Dimentio, Fawful and Antasma looked at Luigi, who had taken them to a Sky Arena. Dimentio sat on a cloud, hat tilting in his face. "Okay," Luigi held two sabers and swished one. "In order to give a proper demonstration, I will need a sparring partner." Fawful slowly began to raise his hand. Antasma lowered it.

He held the sword, safely, to his chest and said. "Luckily, I have the perfect candidate, right here." He twirled, the two swords clashed together and his gem glowed. A hologram Luigi appeared. Luigi mirrored its position. It wore a bandanna, and had a black mask on. "Cooling! Luigi of Hologramness!" Dimentio rolled his eyes. "Ah, geez." Luigi sliced the light between them.

Holo burst to life. "Do you wish to engage in combat?" It spoke with a forced Japanese tone. It's mouth was even unsynced, like a bad dub. "Let this be the perfect battle." He tossed it the saber. Holo caught it and posed. "You already made the mistake of challenging me!" Luigi got into his stance and laughed. "We shall let our swords decide."

"Nerd!" Dimentio called. Only to get shushed at different degrees by Fawful and Antasma. "Commencing duel." It's blank eyes reddened and it lunged. Luigi brought his sword upwards, blocking the attack. It literally blew Fawful off his seat. So he sat on the ground. They both ran, Luigi on defensive. He kept his eyes on his opponent as he blocked it's attacks. His eyes didn't leave as he back-flipped. He blocked it's swipes and they came to a standstill. "Defense rank:S. Zero openings detected."

"GO LUIGI!" Fawful cheered. "Go Holo!" Dimentio cheered. Luigi was momentarily distracted as Holo disarmed him. "Opening detected." Before it could swipe at him, he slid under the attack and took his sword. Holo jumped in the air, ready to come down on it's opponent. Luigi blocked the attack and with a "Hya!" He pierced it's chest, making it roll away, as if defeated. It sparked. "Match Set. Challenger wins!" Fawful sprang up. Holo sat up. "Do you wish to battle again?"

"Woohoo! Yeah, Luigi!" She ran over to him and ran around him. "Yes, that had much coolness!" He laughed and blushed a royal ruby. "Oh-ho! One must try their hardest!" He swung his left hand like he was holding a sword. "Can you have the teachings of me how to have the fighting of swords?" He laughed, embarrassed by his praise but happy for it. "Alright. But we should start with the basics." He turned to the Hologram and cleared his throat. "Begin, training mode." Holo rose to it's feet and got into stance.

"Training Mode:Begin!" Luigi pushed Fawful back a few steps, making his cloak flutter a bit. "I want you to stay back Fawful, and watch carefully." The sound of clinking swords fill her ears as well with. "Parry,Parry. Thrust!" Over and over. Luigi begins to instruct. "Do you see what I'm doing with my feet,Fawful? Notice where I keep my center of gravity." His excitement dimmed. "Aw, can we have the skipping to the excitement? Like that move from the blade of boomerang!" He moved his hands and threw a fictional boomerang. Luigi turned towards her, while blocking the Holo-Luigi's "attacks" And said "Fawful, you know that's not a real technique." He begins to chant. "Boomerang Blade, Boomerang Blade, Boomerang Blade!" He completely turned to him. "Fawful, these are real sword techniques! Not like those silly tropes in your movies!"

He rose his finger. "It's about waiting carefully, for the perfect moment to str-" He was cut off, by Holo-Luigi. "Thrust!" He nearly screamed as he let out an anguished gasp. The sword was bloodless, but it did it's damage. It was right through his back. Fawful's eyes widened and glossed over. She cried out and covered her mouth. Dimentio fumbled to a sitting position, silent in shock. "Oh no." Antasma stood up. Luigi dropped his sword. "L-Luigi?" He slowly looked down at the damage. "Oh. W-whoops!" He put his hands up and chuckled nervously. "It's okay, Fawful. I'm gonna be ok-" A puff of green smoke surrounded his body, anad his gem dropped to the floor.

"NO!" He shrieked. Tears flew down her face as he fell to his knees, scooping up the gem. "Luigi?! Luigi?!" Her body racked with sobs as Holo-Luigi stated. "Challenger defeated. Level 1 failed!" Dimentio and Antasma hurried over. "Fawful!" He sobbed. "I-I was just...a-aand he was trying to-" He stuttered.

Before he could shatter into a wallowing mess, Dimentio grabbed her shoulders into a hug. "Hey, Fawful. 'Lui's gonna be okay." Her tears lessened, but didn't completely stop. "What..what do you mean?" Antasma held his hand,encasing it in his much larger one, and explained. "Sometimes, vhen our bodies are badly damaged, ve release our physical forms and retreat into our gems to regenerate." She smiled slightly. "So, he's gonna be just fine?" Antasma nodded as He wiped his eyes. "Don't worry bud. These kinds of things just happen sometimes." Dimentio sat next to him. He tacked on "Usually to me."Antasma replied. "Alvays to you." Dimentio laughed. "Hey, I'm scrappy like an untrained puppy. What do you want?" Fawful laughs. "So, how much time will it have to make him have regeneration? 5 minutes? 10 minutes?" The two both frown.


	19. Tiny Tec

_**This was requested by Spyrocks398.**_

* * *

Fawful looked around, in his pajamas, for a Moonstone in a purple bubble. He spotted the triangle cut Moonstone, and gasped. "There he is being!" He grabbed the tube, and began to climb up. Against his better judgement, he let go to grab the bubble. "Got you!" He slipped. "Oup!" He fell down, and the bubble bursts. Fawful sat up, as it immediately glowed. He saw a form take place. A small form. Tec swiped his hand. "THE CLUSTER YOU INSUFFERABLE,-" He looked at his hand, and saw it as actually a _hand._ He immediately stepped back, as Fawful snickered. "You're being as tiny as I am admittedly being!" Tec panicked, as he looked at his hands and sock-like feet. "My limb-enhancers! Where are my limb-enhancers?!" Fawful had been walking around him and he stated. "You are being an angry little slice of pie!" Tec squared his shoulders. "Stop _talking!"_ He pointed at the Gem. "I **demand** to know what this place is, and where-" He looked up, and his face blanched. He looked at every single bubble. "Oh my clod, you are going to _HARVEST ME?!_ " He held his head, and looked down. Fawful rose an eyebrow. "What? No." Tec half-heartedly slapped him.

"Ow!" He held his cheek. "That had hurtings." Tec looked up. "It did?" Fawful nodded, blushing. "A lot." He did it again, making Fawful cry out again. Tec grinned. "Yes! Feel my unenhanced wrath!" He continued to slap him, but Fawful grabbed his arms. "Heying! Heying." He moved them down, and poked Tec's chest. "What's is that being on your shirt?" Tec looked down. "What's a shir-" He brought his finger up, hitting his face. "Ow!" Tec tackled the chortling child, and slapped him more. Fawful was at least lucky that he didn't quite get punching. He flipped around, and stood up. Tec slapped his arm, as Fawful stepped back. "Why do you have such badness?!" Tec screamed at him. "You smashed me into a limbless cloud! You trapped me in your bubble dungeon! And you called me TINY!" Before he could punch him, Fawful stepped aside and that made Tec fall onto the ground. Fawful stomped his foot onto the ground. "I did not have the doings of that! I had the freeings of you!" Tec turned his body around, and hid his face in his knees. "Why would you have such a miscalculation?" Fawful asked. "At the Warp of the Galaxy, whating were you attempting to have the speakings about? Whying do we need you. What do you have knowledge of that we don't!?" Tec looked up. "What do I know?" He got on his knees. "I know everything there is to know about the Cluster ,you pebble!" Fawful rose an eyebrow. "Wait, Cluster?...Pebble?"

"My mission. The _reason_ I'm STUCK on this sad rock in the first place!" He slammed his hand down on the ground. "I was to check progress on the Cluster! Just in and out, before it hatches. I wasn't supposed to get **stuck!** And now, it's going to emerge, and can do nothing to stop it, and we'll all be SHATTERED!" He held his head, tears forming in his eyes. Fawful waved his hands. "Okay, have wait. Slowing down." He sat down. "From the very top. Emerging, Hatching, Clusters?" Tec blanked. "You want to know." Fawful adjusted his glasses. "Yesing." Tec stated again. "You _really_ want to know?" Fawful nodded. Tec brought his finger to his pajama top. "What's your shirt?" Fawful looked up, to look at him blankly, but was hit on the nose, making his glasses fall off. Tec made a run for it, and Fawful grabbed his glasses.

"HA!" Tec climbed to the temple door, and Fawful called. "Waitings!" He followed as fast as he could. Tec ran past the warp pad, and Fawful called. "Waiting! You'll have revelations!" Tec stopped and waved his hands. "Freedom's mine!" He froze, and turned his head to Dimentio, Antasma and Luigi. They all stared. Fawful ran up, and in front of him. "Waitings!"

Tec pointed. "Look! Over there! Another planet to betray!" Antasma summoned his weapon, and Dimentio snapped away his food. Luigi stood up, hand to his gem. Tec ran off. "Retreat!" They began to chase him. Luigi and Antasma stood in front of the door. "Oh no you don't!" Tec made a swerve for the stairs, but saw Dimentio on the bed, strings ready. "Ciao." Tec screamed, and jumped off the top floor, stumbled on the landing, and ran to the first door he saw. "Get him!" Antasma called. Tec slammed the door, and locked it. He laughed. "Ha! You may have won the war! But the battle isn't over!"

Luigi looked at Dimentio. "Should we tell him that is the Bathroom?"


End file.
